


Tragedy Strikes

by babygirlangelofdarkness17



Category: The Book Group (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirlangelofdarkness17/pseuds/babygirlangelofdarkness17
Summary: bunch of different poetry expressing how these brothers relationship was and what ups and downs they had happened to them and their family





	Tragedy Strikes

I've never been the one to ever to do anything right  
all the disappointment in their eyes  
constantly comparing me to be like my brother Sam and it really does hurt  
I've never been close to him like my parents are   
I'm wondering why do they always do that when I try my hardest   
nothing is ever right now good enough in their eyes  
my heart is breaking at the cruel words they tell me  
can't do this anymore


End file.
